


Bright As The Sun

by CupcakeCait



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And a little bit of fluff too, Barebacking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Surfing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a surf instructor and Niall is his new student, who needs a little incentive before he's actually willing to learn anything. Liam is all too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright As The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt for this from the lovely @ZaynieUnderYou, and I hope he thinks I did it justice!
> 
> Title is from Shoop by Salt N Pepa, just because.

                                                                                  

This was such bullshit. Don't get him wrong, Niall wanted to learn to how to surf, and he was happy that his dad had sprung for a week of private lessons, but did it really have to happen so fucking early in the morning? Niall had only gotten home from the pub a few hours before, and he was fairly certain that he was still buzzed, if not downright drunk.

The truth was that Niall was really only doing this to get his parents off his back. They were always going on and on about discipline, or more specifically, his lack of it. 

 _"You're not going to waste your last summer before uni lounging around doing nothing. Join a team, learn a skill, something. Anything, or I'll pick something for you, and you won't like it."_  Blah blah blah, same old, same old.

Niall had chosen surfing for obvious reasons. He'd seen plenty of movies, knew how laid back surfers were. He was actually looking forward to lying in the sun, floating on some waves and working on his tan on his dad's dime. Bonus points if he got to have a beer in his hand while he did it.

He ambled across the hot sand slowly, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand as he looked at his instructor. Niall swore under his breath as he got close enough to get a good look, because fuck was this guy hot. He looked like Beckham's little brother, and he was definitely going to have to thank Greg for recommending this surf club.

The man was just walking back in from the ocean, a smile playing at his lips as he noticed Niall for the first time. As he came towards him Niall realized that he didn't look to be much older than his own eighteen years, maybe nineteen or twenty. Niall watched in fascination as his instructor reached back to unzip his wet-suit, letting the top half drop down over his lower body, revealing a strong, tan chest that Niall wanted to touch and firm abs that he wanted to kiss.

He shook his head to clear it as the lad came to a stop in front of him, because those were not the kind of details he needed to be focusing on while wearing only a pair of suddenly too tight swim trunks. But it was hard to concentrate on anything but the body in front of him, what with the bulging muscles and glistening wet skin.

"Niall, right?" he asked in a clipped British accent, extending a hand for Niall to shake. "I'm Liam." The sound of home, well a hell of a lot closer to home than anyone else he'd met in Australia anyways, made Niall feel a bit more comfortable around the boy.

"That's me, good to meet you, Liam. Been a while since I've met anyone from the U.K.," he told him, clasping hands with his new friend.

Liam's smile grew as he listened to Niall speak, a blush that Niall didn't understand but quite liked spreading across his cheeks. "An Irish student, wow. Wasn't expecting that. What brings you to Australia?"

Niall briefly considered lying; maybe making up a story that would make him sound like an exotic world traveler instead of a little kid following his parents around, but the face in front of him looked so open and honest, so unassuming, that he couldn't bring himself to do it. "My da's company transferred the family here a few years back. I hated it at first, but I think I'm finally seeing what all Australia has to offer," he admitted, once again unable to stop himself from looking Liam up and down.

Niall's unabashed staring only caused Liam's blush to grow, which Niall absolutely  _loved_. Liam cleared his throat, obviously trying to retain some professionalism, but Niall had no such qualms. He was just there to have some fun, and fuck if Liam didn't look like a good time.

But Niall took pity on him anyway, dragging his eyes back up to Liam's face, where the view was honestly just as good, thanks to those pretty pink lips (lips that Niall could perfectly picture wrapping around his-  _not now, Niall_ , he reminded himself). "And what brings you down under?"

"Moved here as soon as I graduated from sixth form. Wanted to try someplace new, and Australia seemed about as far away from home as I could imagine."

"So you just packed up and came out here all on your own?" Niall asked in surprise, looking at him with new found respect.

Liam just shrugged in response, like it was no big deal. He clapped a hand on Niall's back, his fingers splaying out at the nape of his neck. "Ready to do this?" he asked, waiting until Niall nodded to continue. "Good, 'cause out there it's just the sun and the sea, and you and me."

Niall smirked. The sun and the sea and him and Liam, all alone? Yeah, he was definitely ready to do this.

***

Okay so, maybe Niall wasn't quite as ready as he'd thought.

"I feel like you're not taking this as seriously as you should be," Liam scolded him, for at least the third time. Niall'd been "learning to surf" for over an hour, though so far all that had entailed was Liam showing him how to pop up on a dry board and paddle over some waves, and Niall hadn't even been able to master those basic skills. He didn't really have to motivation to, not when he knew that Liam's strong hands would be there to "help" him every time he messed up.

Niall grinned at him, his smile as bright as the sun as he took in the serious expression on his instructor's face. "It's all just for a laugh, man. I just wanna have a little fun."

Liam shook his head. "Surfing  _is_  fun, of course, but it's also something you have to work at. It's not something you can do half-assed."

"Well, maybe I should just stick to golf then," Niall sighed, lying back on his board and letting his hands dip into the water. He was just there to have a good time, and the last thing he needed was more stress in his life.

"You golf?" Liam asked, smiling when Niall nodded. "But I bet you weren't good at it straight away. The first few times out you were probably just learning which club to use when, and how to swing."

Niall laughed as he remembered. "I was absolute rubbish. Couldn't swing straight, hands were covered in blisters...was proper miserable."

"But you kept at it anyway, and now you love it, right? What made you stick with it? Tell me that and I guarantee that I'll be able to make you love surfing the same way."

The truth was that Niall had stuck with golf because he'd had a crush on the caddy who worked at the local country club. He felt his cheeks heat as he remembered the  _hands on_  lessons he'd gotten from him, his dick twitching in his trunks at the thought of Liam teaching him the same way.

"I don't think you want to make that promise," he warned him.

Liam's cocky grin told Niall that he wasn't going to give up so easily, which Niall hoped he could use to his advantage. "I was kind of...rewarded, you could say, every time I mastered a new skill. My instructor was big on giving me what I wanted when I did a good job."

Liam's smile faltered, and he cleared his throat before responding. "Rewarded, huh? Was she a girl you liked, or summat?"

"Well, I definitely liked my instructor, but it wasn't a girl," Niall waggled his eyebrows, quite enjoying the way Liam's teeth worried at his lower lip as he took in this new information. "You remind me of him a bit, actually. You're even hotter than he was though."

Liam's teeth released his lip as a slow smile spread across his face. "So, what kind of rewards do you think would make you stick with surfing? Because, as your instructor, I'd be willing to do whatever it takes to give you a good experience."

"How 'bout we start with something simple."

"Like..."

"Like a kiss," Niall said without hesitation. He'd never been one to beat around the bush.

"You want me to kiss you?" Liam asked, as if he was actually surprised to hear this.

"Well, only if I earn it," Niall clarified.

"Let's see you earn it, then," Liam challenged, and suddenly Niall was a lot more excited about today's lesson.  

His ability to focus saw a sudden improvement as well. He still noticed how good Liam's biceps looked as he taught him the best strokes to use to paddle more quickly, and he could still appreciate how nice his bum looked when his suit was completely soaked, but he pushed those thoughts aside for the greater good: the chance to kiss Liam.

Liam didn't say anything as they walked out of the water at the end of the lesson, just plopped down on the sand so that he could look out at the ocean. Niall sat down next to him but kept his mouth closed, figuring the ball was in Liam's court.

"Were you serious about what you said earlier? About wanting to kiss me?"

"Mate, have you looked in a mirror recently? Who wouldn't want to kiss you?" Niall assured him, before another thought occurred to him. "Listen, if you're not into blokes, I get it, you can just buy me a beer, or-"

"No, that's not it," Liam interrupted. "I like...I think you did a great job today, and you've earned whatever reward you'd like."

Niall's lips were on Liam's in the next instant. He'd wanted to kiss him all day, and he didn't want to wait a second longer. Liam tensed at first, obviously surprised, but then he relaxed into it, his lips parting and his head tilting. Liam tasted like salt water as Niall's tongue slid into his mouth, his hands reaching out to grip Liam's biceps, and Niall had never loved living near the ocean more.

The next thing Niall knew he was flat on his back, Liam half on top of him as he deepened the kiss. Liam's skin was soft and slippery under his hands, a nice contrast to the grainy sand beneath his back. Liam slid one of his legs in between Niall's, putting just the right amount of pressure where Niall wanted it, causing him to moan out. He could feel Liam getting hard against his hip, and though this was going much further than he'd expected, he wasn't about to complain.

He slid his hands around to Liam's back, pulling him completely on top of him. Liam was bigger than he was, but he liked feeling the weight pressing down on him. And he fucking loved the way the new angle allowed him to feel more of Liam, who was now just as hard as Niall was. Niall spread his legs, searching for more friction, but Liam suddenly pulled away, rolling off of Niall and onto his back.

Both boys were quiet for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Liam was the first to speak, though he didn't look at Niall as he stood up and started to pack up his stuff. "Listen, I...I've gotta go, but I understand if you don't want to come back for tomorrow's lesson. I can get you a refund-"

"Are you kidding me?" Niall smiled up at him. "I think I'm going to love learning to surf."

Liam smiled back at him, looking so cute that it made Niall's heart beat a little harder as he realized that surfing might not be the only thing that he was going to fall in love with this week.

***

"So, what kind of incentive are we going with today?" Liam asked him warily the next morning.

"Let's see," Niall started, pretending to have to think about it even though he knew exactly what he wanted. "If I do a good job today, you have to answer any question I ask you."

Liam fidgeted a bit, seeming a little uncomfortable with where Niall was going with this. "What kinds of questions?"

"Whatever I want," Niall shrugged. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," Liam sighed, though Niall thought he saw a hint of excitement in his soft brown eyes.

Niall did an excellent job that day, even Liam had to admit. Knowing that he would be able to ask Liam anything he wanted was all the motivation he needed to actually try.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Liam said as they walked towards his car, surfboards under their arms. Liam opened his trunk to reveal a cooler full of beer, shrugging as he handed one to Niall. "Figured I might want to be drinking for this," he told him, before hopping up to sit on the lowered trunk door. Niall joined him, his first question already poised on his lips.

"Question number one," he began, imitating a goofy game show host's voice. "What did you think of that kiss?"

He watched in delight as Liam's cheeks turned the prettiest shade of pink. He was looking away from Niall, making it hard for him to hear his whispered, "I liked it."

Niall smiled to himself. "I'm going to require more complete answers in the future, but let's move on to more pressing questions. What were you thinking about the last time you jerked off?"

Liam turned to look at him, his shock clear on his face. "You- you want to know- what?" he sputtered.

He looked so embarrassed that Niall figured that he might need to get the ball rolling. "You wanna know what I thought about? It was last night, and I imagined you fucking me on your surfboard."

"Jesus, you don't mess about, do you?" Liam swallowed. "It was you, alright?"

"And what was I doing?" Niall pressed, his cock perking up as he pictured Liam with his hand wrapped around his dick, nothing but Niall on his mind. "Come on, tell me. Was I dancing for you?" he asked, raising his arms and doing a little shimmy.

Liam laughed, knocking Niall's shoulder with his own. "You're really annoying, you know that, right? We were...god, I really don't want to talk about it."

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed, you know that, right?" Niall teased him, scooting a little closer to him, so that their hips were touching. "How 'bout I guess? Like, did you imagine me touching you here?" he asked, trailing his fingers above the waistband of Liam's swim trunks.

Liam took a long pull of his beer before shaking his head. "You were touching me...somewhere else."

"Oh, so you like to get right to the good stuff too, huh?" Niall laughed, before sliding his hand lower, his fingers lightly tracing the outline of Liam's rapidly hardening length. Liam didn't answer him, just set down his drink and reached over to grasp the back of Niall's neck. He pulled him towards him, connecting their lips as his other hand made it's way to the front of Niall's trunks, his palm pressing down and making Niall moan out.

Niall's own hand tightened reflexively on Liam's cock, and then it was game fucking on, both of them scrambling to push each other's suits down so that they could get their hands inside. Niall gasped as he finally got a hand around Liam. He was fucking huge, Niall's fingers not even able to fit all the way around him. It made Niall's dick throb as he imagined getting his mouth on him, or even better, feeling him slide inside of him.

He jerked Liam off quickly, twisting his wrist at the tip, the way he liked, and he felt a burst of pride as Liam moaned into his mouth. Liam's own hand was stroking Niall just as quickly, and Niall didn't know if he'd ever been fucking harder. He didn't care that they'd only met the day before, or that they were in public. All he could think about was getting Liam off, and he knew that the sight would be enough to make him come as well.

Liam began to suck on his lower lip, and Niall couldn't help but fuck up into his fist. He whimpered as Liam released his lip and pulled away, but Liam was still steadily stroking him, so he wasn't going to complain too much. Liam gazed down at Niall's lap in wonder, his eyes dark. "You're so fucking wet. I fucking love it," he murmured, his hand moving even more quickly on Niall's length.

Niall's eyes rolled back into his head as he picked up his pace on Liam's cock. Liam's hand felt so good, and if he was going to start talking dirty then Niall knew he wasn't going to last long, and he wanted to make sure that Liam came with him.

"Yeah, you like it? It's all for you," Niall managed to say, his breath coming out in pants as he felt his balls start to tighten. "Is this what you were thinking about?"

Liam groaned as his hips stuttered up into Niall's fist. "I came so hard thinking about your hand on my cock. But this...this is way better."

Niall leaned forward to kiss him again, as Liam's hand continued to work it's magic. He felt Liam's muscles tense a second later and he quickly pulled back, because as much as he enjoyed kissing him he couldn't fucking wait to see him come.

Liam didn't disappoint him. His body jerked forward as he started to climax, spurt after spurt spilling out of his perfect cock as he moaned Niall's name, over and over again. It was all too much for Niall - Liam's come covering his hand and Liam's lips calling out his name -  and he started to come too, angling his body towards Liam's as he did so, wanting to cover him with it.

Streaks of white landed on Liam's abs, standing out nicely against his tan skin as Niall came harder than he had in ages. Liam stroked him through it, getting every last drop, and Niall finally had to push him away, too sensitive to take anymore.

They both collapsed onto their backs, their chests heaving as they came down from their highs. Niall sat up first, giving Liam a lazy grin as he took in the mess they'd made. Liam's torso was downright filthy, and Niall hadn't fared much better. As soon as they had enough energy they raced back down to the beach so that they could rinse off in the ocean, Liam beating him and promptly dunking him under the ice cold waves. This led to more kissing, and a bit more groping, and by the time they parted ways for the night Niall was pretty sure that the decision to take surfing lessons was the best one he'd ever had.

***

Liam didn't even pretend to not be excited when he asked what kind of reward Niall wanted the next day. Which was good, because it was all Niall'd been able to think about since he'd last seen Liam.

"Do you remember what I told you I was thinking about, the last time I wanked?"

Liam's eyes went wide. "You mean about me...and you...on my board?"

Niall nodded, taking a step closer to Liam so that he could run his hand along his side, enjoying the way goosebumps seemed to break out on Liam's skin wherever he touched him. "That's what I'd like my reward to be today. If you think you'd want that too," he added.

Liam didn't say anything, but he leaned forward and gave Niall a sweet kiss on the lips that told him all he needed to know.

That day's lesson went surprisingly fast. So fast, in fact, that Niall was a little suspicious that Liam had changed the agenda after hearing what Niall wanted his reward to be.

"I thought I was supposed to try and actually surf today?"

Liam at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "You were, but the water's pretty rough so..."

"Sure sure," Niall nodded, his sarcasm clear. But inside he was all lit up, thrilled that Liam was just as excited about what was to come as he was. "So, how'd I do today, teach?"

"I think you did an excellent job," Liam said, dropping his surfboard onto the sand and stepping closer to Niall. "A-plus work all around."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

Liam leaned in, his arms sliding around Niall's waist as his lips found his ear. "The first time I saw you, all I could picture was how good you'd look riding me, and the moment I heard your accent...fuck, all I've wanted since is to hear you scream my name.

Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, closing the space between them so that Liam could feel just how much he liked the sound of that. He swore that all of his blood had rushed to his dick, making him feel lightheaded with want. 

One of his hands moved to Liam's hair, tugging on it to bring the taller boy's mouth to his. Liam's big hands moved to Niall's ass, then down to his thighs, gripping them so that he could lift him up. Niall wrapped his legs around Liam's waist eagerly, holding on tight as Liam lowered him down onto his surfboard.

He kissed his way down Niall's chest and stomach, nipping at his hips before making his way back up his body. He settled down in between Niall's spread legs, pushing down into him insistently, and suddenly there were way too many layers in between them.

"Wanna feel you," Niall murmured. "Wanna feel all of you."

Liam sat up quickly, pushing his suit down before doing the same to Niall's. And then he was back on him, their bare cocks finally touching. Niall arched into the touch, needing more. Liam gave it to him, moving his hand steadily down Niall's body, pausing to gather the moisture pooling at his tip before dipping his hand lower.

"You ready for me, or you need me to open you up?" Liam asked, his voice rough as his fingers teased at Niall's rim.

Niall shook his head. "I woke up thinking about you - about this - and I couldn't hold back. Got three fingers deep thinking about you splitting me open."

Liam groaned, two of his fingers pushing inside of Niall with no warning. Niall whined out as Liam bent his fingers just so, spreading his legs obscenely wide as he fucked himself on Liam's hand.

"You sound so good like this," Liam murmured, his fingers thrusting into Niall more harshly. "Can't wait to hear the noises you make when you come on my cock."

"Yes," Niall breathed, his feet planted in the sand as his back slid up and down on Liam's board from the force of his fingers. "Want you in me, now."

Liam's hands were on his hips a second later, lifting Niall like he weighed nothing as he took Niall's place on the board. He positioned Niall on his lap, and Niall reached down to take Liam in hand, lining him up. He held him still, right at his entrance, teasing him by sinking down just the tiniest bit, but Liam wanted this just as much as he did, his strong hands gripping his hips and forcing him down.

Niall gasped as Liam slid inside of him, not stopping until he bottomed out. It had been a while for Niall, longer than he liked to admit, and he was sure that he'd never recover from the feeling of Liam splitting him open. But then Liam started to rock his hips up, just a little, allowing Niall to get used to the heavenly friction, and Niall had never felt anything better.

He grabbed a hold of Liam's broad shoulders, using the leverage to bounce himself on his instructor's cock. Liam leaned back on his arms and tossed his head back, but he kept his eyes on Niall, obviously enjoying the show. Because Niall was putting on a show. He rolled his hips expertly, wanting to feel every inch of Liam as he wrapped one of his own hands around his dick, pulling on it as Liam looked on.

"You see how hard and wet you made me?" he asked, swiping his thumb over his tip. "You feel so fucking good inside of me."

Liam sat up, his arms encasing Niall as he started to fuck up into him. "You look so good on my dick, like you were made to ride me," he groaned.

Niall increased his pace to match Liam's movements, bouncing impossibly fast on Liam's cock as Liam lifted him up and down his dick, all the way from tip to base, again and again. Niall's head was spinning with how good it all felt, and then Liam replaced his hand with his own, jerking him off so quickly that his hand was just a blur on Niall's shaft.

"Gonna make me come so hard," Liam told him. "Want me to fill you up, babe?"

"Fuck," Niall swore. He couldn't fucking wait to make Liam come, his own climax buzzing under his heated skin like a promise. "Want it. Need it," he moaned, squeezing even tighter around Liam's length.

His words spurred Liam on, making him fuck up to Niall even harder as his teeth found Niall's neck, biting down to muffle his moans. Niall pulled on his hair, his back arching as his body exploded, Liam milking him dry as he came between them. His orgasm pushed Liam over the edge, and the feeling of his huge cock pulsing inside of him made Niall come even harder.

Liam held him still as he finished coming, his fingers digging into Niall's pale skin in the most delicious way, and he didn't let go of him until he started to soften inside of him. Niall moved off him, falling onto his back in the sand, but Liam's strong arms were wrapping around him a second later, pulling him onto his side.

Niall rested his head on Liam's chest, feeling utterly spent and completely happy. He could feel Liam's heart beating rapidly under his ear, and combined with the gentle lull of the waves crashing in front of them, Niall felt like he was about five seconds from falling asleep.

"So that was, like,  _wow_ ," Liam said, his fingers running through Niall's hair.

"My thoughts exactly," Niall agreed.

He felt Liam tense beneath him, and he hoped that Liam wasn't getting ready to tell him he had to go. He couldn't think of anything he wanted less than to see Liam walk away from him in that moment.

"So, I've been thinking," Liam started. "I'm not sure exactly what you're looking for, but I'd kinda really like to take you out. Like, on a date. If you're up for it."

Niall sat up so that he could look at Liam. His nervousness was written all over his face, but Niall didn't feel nervous at all. He knew exactly what he wanted, and it was right in front of him.

"Oh, I'm up for it," he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. Liam smiled right back at him, his eyes scrunching up under the weight of his cheeks. Niall felt hot all over, not from the sun beating down on them but from the man gazing back at him. He leaned down to kiss Liam again, one thought ringing out in his head: he really fucking liked learning to surf.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy!
> 
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cupcakes-x-cocaine) :-)


End file.
